


Words

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Does it really count as smut if I don't name body parts?, Drabble, F/M, Intimacy, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Ace writes Oral, This is one of the four straight couples I ship., Word prompt, Writing Prompt, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: His lips traced sonnets into her skin.Or a glimpse into a rather intimate moment between husband and wife.





	

His lips traced sonnets into her skin.

 

Each breath was laced with adoration and disbelief, awed and restless as his fingers traced over each of her curves, his golden hair tickling her skin.

 

He praised her in each gentle kiss, pledged his allegiance and devotion as he ventured further from the familiar, deftly approaching the point of no return.

 

Her fingers laced into his hair, all thought and sense fleeting her as he staked his claim into the most secretive places of her core, his silver tongue leaving her in tatters.

 

As she returned from the brief descent into perfect oblivion, he crept towards her lips once more, his beautiful blue eyes darkened in a manner that evoked another series of helpless shivers from her.

 

He whispered the words into her neck once more, her eyes fluttering shut and her breath finally returning to a sensible rhythm.

  
  


My love-

 

  
  
My queen-

  
  
  


_“Gwenhwyfar.”_

 

 

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd be lying to myself if I tried to say that I haven't been completely consumed by this fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> Can't stop, won't stop. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Send help.


End file.
